


The scientist and the heart-breaker.

by 100yeeting_hyenas



Category: Incarceron Series - Catherine Fisher, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkenstein, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100yeeting_hyenas/pseuds/100yeeting_hyenas
Summary: The heart-breaker and the scientist, an unlikely duo.Maybe they'll find the outside. Maybe they won't.





	The scientist and the heart-breaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while, huh guys?   
> Well, I just recently read and finished Incarceron, it was a very great story.
> 
> This fanfiction is dedicated to Sapphique, the man we all hope to be like.

The room was quiet and dark. The shackles on the man's wrists were caked with fresh blood, and a mouse carcass stared at him, just like it had when it was alive. The man sighed at it, wishing he could hear it's playful squeaking and jibberjabber.  
He looked up through the jail-cell window. "Ah, I see. The Harvest moon, she's out tonight" he said as he crooked his head toward the cell door. "My, if only I had my contraption I had made for this moment, the blasted guards confiscated all of my belongings, tied me to this chair in a white jacket. If only I had company." Sure enough, the cell door opened slightly.   
"Get in their, fool!" shouted a gaurd. The person's body slumped to the floor, and the man in the white jacket smiled.  
"Fool-boy, is that what I should call you? My-my, you look brusied and worse-for-wear." The boy on the floor groaned.  
"Well, My name's Jamie, but you can call me Dr. Junkenstein. I'm a, currently, an EX-scientist. Why are you in here, Fool-boy?"  
The boy smiled and looked up through his tangled hair. "They call me Finn, I stole the Queen's heart, then killed her."   
The boy stood up suddenly, and walked over to Junkenstein. "Want to escape with me, old man, and free yourself of that jacket?" Junkenstein was confused. he didn't quite know if the boy could get them out, but he had to take the chance.   
"Of course. Tell me, Fool-boy, what is you great escape plan?" The boy smiled wryly. "Well, first things first", he said as he sliced Junkenstein's white jacket off. "Now, to get out the doors, I'll take my fist and smash the door." Junkenstein watched as he banged his fist onto the door, causing it to crack and fall over. He was in awe. he knew he needed that power. "Say, Fool-boy, would you like to come with me to my lab?" The boy's eyes widened. "Sure, I guess."

  
So they went on, causing mayhem. Hopefully, they will find a way outside, to the New World.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was short and sweet, hm?  
> It was only a stub, and will remain a stub, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please give me feedback in the comments, or do so...  
> ...here: http://www.strawpoll.me/14084802


End file.
